


The Taste of You

by Felurian1



Series: Sauna [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Home Improvement, M/M, Sauna, Sweat, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: FILL for the prompt:The guys finally change one of the unused rooms into a sauna.Sam loves licking the sweat off Dean’s body and fucking him hard as he lies face down on one of the benches.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/149482.html?replyto=46427882





	The Taste of You

With the refugees cleared out of the bunker, and no new leads on Michael to chase down, Dean had been going a little stir crazy these past few weeks. It started with the coffee. Every morning, Sam would come down to the kitchen, and find Dean tinkering with the coffee machine - adjusting the filters, changing up the heat sensors, trying to make the perfect cup of morning caffeine. Which went well, until the heat sensors shut off completely and the coffee came with an unexpected side of molten plastic. It took a solid hour before Sam stopped yelling at him about that one, and another couple of days for the burns on Sam’s tongue to heal up from the mouthful of red hot gunk he’d almost swallowed. After that, Dean left the coffee alone, and Sam thought he’d gotten it out of his system. Until the fridge started making weird noises.

“Dean uhh. What exactly is going on with the fridge?”. Dean didn’t even look up from his latest copy of Busty Asian Beauties, sounding completely unconcerned, “Huh? Oh, just got a little something rigged up there”. “A little…”, Sam sighed, gritting his teeth. “Dean, this had better not be another one of your home improvement projects”. Dean did look up at that, an expression of perfect innocence spreading itself across his face. “Hey, it turns out, if you modify one of those old grenade launchers some, you can make it fire beers across the kitchen! Its perfect Sammy, we need never fetch our own cans again!”. Dean paused, a flicker of doubt showing. “Only works with El Sols though, can’t quite get the rotation right on the Lone Stars.” He shrugged, then went back to the magazine. Across the room, Sam took a deep breath, trying to remember that his brother was suffering after what Michael did to him. Trying to focus on what Dean needed, instead of how stupid he was being. 

He stepped forward and rested his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pulling him back to lean against his chest. Dean tilted his head up, looking at Sam upsidedown, and the position was so unexpected, so strangely cute, that Sam had to lean down and kiss him. Dean made a surprised noise but then his mouth opened for Sam to lick into him, tasting him and flicking his tongue over Dean’s lips, the angle making everything feel different and new. “And here I was thinking you were gonna bawl me out”, Dean muttered, a self-satisfied grin on his face. “Uh-huh, but I know you Dean,” Sam whispered in his ear, making the older hunter shiver a little, “And I know antsy when I see it. How’s about-”, and he slid his hands down Dean’s shirt, “- we get you a proper project? Remember how we always talked about a sauna?” Sam’s hands were inching lower down Dean’s chest, and Dean almost purred as he reached his hands up and back to run them through Sam’s hair, stretching himself up like he knew Sam liked. “A sauna huh? That’d be quite something,” and Sam couldn’t help but notice a little hitch in Dean’s voice as Sam slowly unbuckled his belt, and the rest of the conversation was lost.

A month later, and Sam found himself walking down one of the disused corridors in the bunker, buck naked apart from a bathroom towel that Dean had shoved into his hand, and one of his FBI ties over his eyes. “This had better be good Dean” he grumbled, feeling his brothers hands on his shoulders, guiding him to turn and wait. Then the sound of a door opening followed by a wave of heat. “Uhh. Dean?” Sam hesitated, sensing Dean moving in front of him and away. There was a moment of silence, and then Dean’s voice came quiet and deep. “You can take the tie off now Sammy”.

Sam pulled the tie off, his hair dropping over his eyes as he took in the scene in front of him. The room had been completely transformed, wooden slats covering the walls and ceiling, light emanating from some kind of stove set into the wall. That wasn’t what was drawing his eyes though. Dean was sprawled out on a low bench, hands behind his head, one foot on the floor and the other on the bench, spread out like a fucking picnic for his lover to taste. Sam’s mouth opened automatically, his tongue running over his lips as he took in the sight of his brother, hot and sweaty and waiting for him. “God Dean you look….”. Dean raised an eyebrow slightly. “You just gonna stand there and let all the hot air out?”. Sam grinned at that, stepped inside the sauna, and let the towel drop to the floor.

Sam took two quick steps forward until he was standing over Dean, watching as his brother ran his eyes over every inch of Sam’s skin, a low moan rumbling in his throat. “Sammy, please”, and that was all he had to say before Sam was onto him, pinning his wrists above his head as he kissed him deeply, Dean opening to give as good as he got, arching his back up to push back into the kiss, tasting as much of Sam as he could. Sam growled, his body pinning Dean down as he dragged his teeth over his brothers neck, and then his eyes flared wide as he licked a wide stripe from Dean’s collarbone to his ear. “Fuck Dean you taste so good like this I just wanna-” and Sam ran his tongue along the hollow at the base of Dean’s neck, groaning as he lapped at the sweat collected there. He heard Dean gasp, felt the answering twitch in his cock and suddenly everything seemed much more urgent.

“Don’t you dare move” Sam whispered, taking his hands off Dean’s wrists to run them down his sides, feeling Dean’s cock hardening between them. Sam took Dean in hand, jacking him slowly as he licked down his brother’s body, tasting every drop of sweat that had collected on his skin, enjoying how the sensation made Dean shiver and gasp when Sam hit just the right spots. How he could make him moan kissing a path from his nipples straight down to his cock. With his hands above his head, Dean was at his mercy and Sam made him feel it, teasing his brother until he was begging for it, incoherent moans dropping from his lips as Sam ran his tongue the whole length of his cock. “Sammy jesus please I can’t take it anymore, please”, rambling as Sam flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock, tasting Dean’s precum. Sam smiled up at his brother. “You want it Dean? You want me to fuck you here? Wanna feel me open you up and fuck you til you can’t think straight huh?”. Dean actually whined at the deep growl in Sam’s voice, desperate and needy as he gasped, “Yes, I want you Sammy, now” and Sam couldn’t ignore the insistent tone in Dean’s voice. He fumbled under the bench, grabbing the lube Dean had stashed there earlier and slicked up his own aching cock, letting the liquid run through his fingers getting everything sticky and smooth. Dean flipped onto his stomach, presenting his ass to Sam and that was all the encouragement Sam needed.

Without warning he pushed two fingers inside Dean, knowing how well his brother could take it, feeling him stretch and push back, already eager for more. Sam ran a hand over his back, grounding him as he started to slowly fuck his fingers in and out, letting Dean adjust to the sensation, hearing his low groans as he rocked back to meet Sam’s hand. Sam traced his free hand up Dean’s spine, “You like that huh? Ready for another one, big brother?”, waiting til Dean nodded to push another finger inside him, relishing how tight he felt. Sam began to drag his fingers in and out, curling them to hit Dean’s prostate with every stroke, hearing his brother’s moans getting deeper and faster until it was just one continuous sound, the sensation of being spread open leaving Dean a shaking mess. When he started to buck back into Sam’s hand again, Sam figured he was ready. 

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring the soft cry of protest from Dean, and reached forward, hands firm around Dean’s hips as he pushed his cock in. Sam cried out as he felt the tight heat of Dean’s hole close around him, the slickness of the lube easing his way in, and it was all he could do to hold Dean still and keep the pace steady, his brother trying to buck back against him desperately. “Dean just… wait… fuck!” and then he couldn’t hold it back any longer. Sam groaned as he snapped his hips forward, bottoming out in one long thrust, and Dean let out a strangled cry as he was filled deep and fast. Sam set an unrelenting pace, all restraint gone as he slammed into his brother, the raw animal need to claim him and mark him taking over as he bent his body over Dean’s, grinding every thrust against his prostate til Dean was screaming his name, so close to the edge that all Sam had to do was lean close and breathe “You’re mine, Dean” in his ear and Dean was cumming, untouched and hard on his brother’s cock. His whole body arched back as he came, his hole clenching on Sam’s cock as he cried out and Sam didn’t stop, just kept fucking into him hard and fast and Dean almost passed out from the intensity of it, the merciless drag of Sam’s cock over his prostate, the feeling of being fucked open, and then the throb and pulse of his brother filling his insides with cum as Sam stuttered “Oh fuck Dean-Dean-Dean”, slamming into him once, twice, and then stopping as he collapsed over Dean’s back.

It took a moment for Sam to regain his senses, and then he pulled Dean up and into his arms as he leant them back against the wall, Dean boneless and moaning quietly against his chest. Sam bent and kissed him gently, fingers running through his hair and down his spine. “Maybe I’ll unhide the power tools after all” Sam murmured against Dean’s neck, and he grinned as Dean began to laugh helplessly. “One project at a time Sammy, one project at a time.”


End file.
